After all this time
by inusan145
Summary: A songfic about Inuyasha and Kagome's realtionship please read and review


__

All this way, I've come

A girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes walked out of the airport. "Yes, finally, this is where he lives, now all I have to do is find him." Kagome continued walking but came to a stop when she reached an apartment building. Walking up to the door she said "this is the place."

__

and now your gone

She opened the door and walked inside. Kagome looked around the place quietly before noticing the guy running the place. "Aha." She said walking up to him. "Yes miss" he paused before speaking again "you want to buy this place or something?" The guy asked. Kagome looked shocked but laughed a little thinking it was no more than a joke. The man said nothing but shook his head as if signaling to me it was indeed not a joke. My eyes widened. "You come looking for somebody?" He asked as if trying to cheer me up. Kagome nodded. "There probably somewhere else." Kagome smiled trying to convise him she would be okay she walked outside the place with a tear running down her face.

__

I wait for your arrival

"I'll just go look somewhere else." Kagome spoke in a reassuring way. "Last place." I said with a tear running down my cheek once more. "Where are you." Kagome cried. "All the people said the same thing he either weren't there or the place had closed." Kagome wined. Kagome lifted her shaking hand up to the door of the last apartment. "What if he's not here?" Kagome said and began to walk away. "NO, you have more control than this Kagome, you can handle it." She mentally scolded herself. Kagome opened the door and marched in. The woman at the front shook her head when I asked if he were here. Kagome began to walk away till she noticed it was dark. "I'd like to stay here." She told the woman. The lady said nothing just nodded and handed Kagome her keys and room number.

__

I wished upon a star for you to come back

"I got room number 276." Kagome wined. Another tear ran down her face. "He really isn't coming back for me." She opened her door and ran in shutting the door right behind her. Kagome ran straight to a corner and began to cry. She couldn't hold it anymore. She missed him, no, she loved him. Kagome opened her window and looked out into the night sky there she saw a star a falling star. "I guess I should make a wish." She spoke quietly. Closing her eyes she said her wish. "I wish I could be with him, once more, I wish to see him once more." She said while tears rushed down her cheeks.

__

I want to see you again

"Please come back." She paused swallowing hard. "If there's anyway possible, come back to me." She cried out as her voice echoed through the halls. "I miss you, my love" She whispered to the nothing less shadows.

__

Your always on my mind

"Where are you? Why haven't you come back for me yet? Will I ever see you again? Are you still alive?" she questioned herself not trying to think of what the answers might be. "Why aren't you here with me? What did I do to deserve this? I've looked everywhere for you." Kagome cried and let the tears fall against her leg it seemed as tough her tears were frozen and time was still. "Come back to me. I miss your long sliver hair, amber gold eyes, dog ears, what am I saying I miss you Inuyasha." Kagome cried her voice echoing once more through the empty halls and people sound asleep in their room.

__

Will you come back for me this time

"Is he gone, he can't be there no way." Kagome tired as much as she could for all this sadness and loneliness to be gone forever. "I've tried but no matter what I can't forget about you." Kagome paused and then said "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome cried out into the dark sky. "Ka...Kagome." She could hear a familiar voice say. She turned her head around slowly thinking it was just her imagination and she was just hearing things. "Inu.. Inuyasha." Kagome said as a smile crossed her face and she ran to him throwing her arm around him. "Your back." Kagome said smiling lightly. He nodded. "I love you...Kagome." "And I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Are you okay, where have you been all this time?" "I went to visit you, so I could tell you that I love you and, when I got there you weren't there and you?" "Same." Kagome said then smiled.

That year Kagome and Inuyasha got married.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.

inusan145


End file.
